Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor inspection equipment. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a system and method for the high speed sorting of substrates.
Description of the Related Art
Substrates, such as semiconductor substrates, are routinely inspected during processing at independent inspection stations to ensure compliance with predetermined quality control standards. Different inspection techniques provide comprehensive data regarding products and processes. However, comprehensive inspections can be time consuming, thus reducing throughput, due to the number of inspection stations needed and the resulting transfer time of moving substrates therebetween. Thus, device manufacturers are often faced with the decision of choosing between thorough inspections with burdensome inspection/transfer times, or foregoing certain inspection processes.
Typical sorting systems sort approximately 3,600 substrates per hour in a linear arrangement. However, as inspection processes have continued to decrease the amount of time to complete inspection steps, sorting apparatuses able to keep up with faster sortings are needed to increase throughput.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need for an improved substrate inspection system for sorting inspected substrates at increased speeds and allowing for higher throughputs. Therefore, what is needed in the art is a high speed rotary sorter.